This invention relates generally to holders for various utensils, and more particularly to holders for utensils having long handles, such as mops or brooms, to support the same in a generally vertical position. Such holders are advantageous in supporting a mop in a pail when the pail is moved about in use, and in supporting the mop in a vertical position for drying after use. Holders or clips heretofore produced are used generally for holding pencils, spoons, brushes and the like, and are adapted to be mounted or secured to a supporting structure in a single given manner. Examples of such prior art holders are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 624,435; 884,256; 1,546,228; 2,489,875 and 2,713,469.